EL PRINCIPE DE LOS ANIMALES,¿ENAMORADO?
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Ryuu siempre se estaba preocupando por los demás,pero,cuando el amor llega hasta él,¿qué hará?


**Buenas!. Aquí estoy con otra de mis historias. Esta trata sobre Ryuu. Desde que vi a ese personaje en la serie(Y solo llevo 16 capítulos)me encantó. Es tan amable y protector. No sé. Me inspira mucha ternura y,a la vez,mucha fuerza. Por eso decidí crear una historia de él,ya que ya sé que los protagonistas acaban juntos antes o después,a pesar de que Hikari es más tonta que las piedras con todo lo que al amor se refiere.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen,pero,yo los utilizo para crear una historia alternativa en la serie,ya que todavía no sé si a Ryuu le buscan a alguna chica o algo,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Y,sin más ni más,os dejo con la historia.**

_EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS ANIMALES,¿ENAMORADO?._

Ryuu era un amante de los animales. En su propia casa tenía una sala enorme para que todos los que tenía pudieran correr y vivir,más o menos,en libertad. Pero,claro,esa era la ventaja de ser rico y poder tener el lujo de mantenerlos,ya que comprar comida para todos ellos(ya que cada especie tenía su comida especifica)costaba bastante.

Megumi y Jun estaban en su casa,ya que sus padres habían vuelto de su gira y querían pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran con sus dos ángeles antes de que tuvieran que irse de nuevo. Como su madre era una cantante muy solicitada,no podían estar mucho tiempo en casa. Pero,a pesar de que los gemelos se alegraban de ver a sus padres después de tanto tiempo,él sabía perfectamente que estos estaban deseando volver a su casa,ya que solo se sentían completamente tranquilos cuando estaban todos juntos.

Realmente,sin esos dos por la casa,pidiendo sus cuidados silenciosamente,y con los animales ya alimentados y medio dormidos por los rincones,no había nada que hacer por la casa. Así que decidió ir al parque para ver si podía alimentar a los pájaros o a las ardillas. Si no estaba cuidando algo más vulnerable que él,sentía como si no estuviera haciendo lo que debía en la vida.

Pero,al llegar allí,se dio cuenta que su tarea ya estaba siendo realizada y que le habían quitado el puesto de trabajo.

La culpable de ello era una bella joven de cabello dorado,casi tirando a castaño,que le llegaba a media espalda,ondulado, y hermosos ojos verdes claro,casi como si el color se estuviera perdiendo. Tenía la piel blanca y toda ella parecía resplandecer desde el banco donde estaba sentada,alimentando a un grupo de pájaros y ardillas que se había creado a su alrededor en busca de la comida que ella les ofrecía.

Sonreía de un modo verdaderamente encantador mientras observaba a los animales comer entorno a sí y Ryuu,a unos cuantos pasos alejado de esta encantadora escena,no podía saber porque su cuerpo no seguía sus ordenes y por que su mente se había parado como si hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito, sin poder dejar de mirarla atentamente.

Pero,ella pareció percatarse de su presencia,ya que alzó el rostro de golpe hacia él y le dedicó la misma sonrisa encantadora que le dirigía a los animales,con lo que este por fin pudo recuperar el control sobre su propio cuerpo y se acercó hasta donde la joven se encontraba sentada y se sentó a su lado sin poder abrir la boca aún.

Una ardilla se subió rápidamente al regazo de Ryuu y se acomodó allí,seguida de otras dos y varios pájaros se posaron en sus hombros,con lo que él comenzó a procesar mimos para todos ellos mientras los animales se acercaban más a él,pidiendo más.

-Parece que les gustas-le dijo la joven con una preciosa y calmada voz. La típica voz que podía calmar el ánimo de cualquiera sin apenas esfuerzo.

Este la miró,la joven aun lo contemplaba con esa sonrisa dulce,y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar a una ardilla que se intentaba ponerse a la cabeza sobre las demás respecto a sus cuidados.

-Suelen buscarme y a mi me encantan los animales. Tengo varios en casa-(Por supuesto,ocultándole que tenía cocodrilos,leones,un elefante...esa chica no sabía donde se estaba metiendo. Por Dios).

-¡¿Sí?.¡ Yo también!. Mi padre es ...veterinario o algo así y siempre tenemos nuestra casa llena de animales. Como yo me he ido criando con todos ellos,me gustan y casi me siento como una de ellos-le explicó mientras arrojaba al suelo un poco más de comida,que los pájaros tardaron bien poco en devorar, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de las ardillas.

-Vaya. Me alegra mucho haber encontrado a otra amante de los animales-le dijo Ryuu, observándola por el rabillo del ojo,demasiado tímido,sin saber por que,de mirarla a los ojos directamente.

Pero,esta le sonrió abiertamente,sacandole un poco de color a las mejillas,y también asintió con energía sin alejar la vista de él.

-¡A mi también me da mucho gusto el haberte conocido!. A mis amigas le gustan los animales monos,pero,cuando vamos al zoo o al acuario,no quieren mirar a los tigres,ni las serpientes,ni los reptiles,ni a los tiburones. Eso me parece muy injusto para ellos.¿Qué culpa tienen de ser carnívoros?. Y muchas veces tengo que ir yo sola a todos esos sitios.

-Si quieres...-murmuró este,aun preguntándose de donde venia tanto nerviosismo.-Puedo acompañarte yo a todos esos sitios,si tú quieres. A mi también me gustan todos los animales y no me importaría ir.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-le preguntó la chica,ilusionada y con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.-¡Me encantaría ir a todos esos sitios contigo!-. Eso le procuró otro sonrojo aun mayor a Ryuu,que no sabía bien donde meterse cuando le pasaba.-Por cierto, mi nombre es Tanayima Miharu. Mucho gusto en conocerte-le dijo,tendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechara y sin perder aún la sonrisa que parecía fija en su rostro.

Los ojos de este se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer aquel apellido. No podía creérselo. No podía tener tanta suerte. Conocer a esa bella chica y,encima,aquello en un solo día era demasiado, por muy buena persona que él fuera.

-Perdona,pero,¿eres tú la hija de Tanayima Satosi,el famoso biólogo que está encontrando nuevas especies en lugares remotos del pacifico y,su mujer, Tanayima Hina,quien lleva a cabo el estudio sobre enfermedades en animales para su completa recuperación?.

La chica sonrió agradablemente,haciendo que el corazón de Ryuu diera un giro de 360º dentro de su pecho,haciendo también que el rubor volviera a teñir sus mejillas,obligandole a apartar la vista de ella para conseguir calmar un poco a su desbocado corazón.

-Veo que conoces muy bien el trabajo de papá y mamá. Entonces si que tienes que ser un amante de los animales en toda regla. Por cierto,¿cómo te llamas?. Aun no me has dicho tu nombre-le preguntó,intentando girar la cabeza para poder mirarle.

-Yo me llamo Ryuu Tsuji. Mucho gusto en conocerte-le dijo,estrechando su mano mientras sentía una descarga eléctrica subiéndole por el brazo hasta alcanzar su pecho ante el contacto directo con la suave piel de Miharu.

-¿Tú eres Ryuu Tsuji?.¿El príncipe de los animales de la clase S.A?-le preguntó esta,sorprendida.

-Bueno...me suelen llamar así,pero,¿cómo sabes tú eso?-le preguntó este,igual de sorprendido al saber que ella lo reconocía y parecía haber oído hablar de él.

-Eso es por que...vamos al mismo colegio-le dijo,volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa.

Ryuu se quedó paralizado de nuevo.¿De verdad iban a la misma escuela y nunca la había visto?.¿Era posible eso?. Bueno...normalmente,la clase S.A iban por su cuenta y no trababan mucha relación con el resto de su compañeros,así que podía ser muy probable que fueran al mismo colegio y él no se hubiera enterado. Ahora que lo sabía,tenia que llevar más cuidado. A saber a cuanta gente estaba perdiendo el lujo de conocer.

-No te había visto nunca antes por la escuela-le dijo este,algo entristecido.

-¿Si?. Pues,yo te he visto a ti algunas veces. Eres muy conocido entre las chicas y siempre despiertas envidias entre los chicos. También he oído que los animales no pueden evitar acercarse a ti. Y ahora veo que no se equivocan-le dijo,observando a los pájaros y a las ardillas que pululaban sobre el regazo y los hombros de este.

-Si,bueno...tienen un poco de razón-le dijo él,dirigiéndole la primera de sus sonrisas,haciendo que ella lo observara detenidamente,paralizada a su vez por él.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, este se extraño de verla tan inmóvil a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó él,colocando la mano en su hombro,sin pensar,haciendo que la cara de esta se encendiera un poco,pero, Miharu agitó la cabeza y le sonrió a su vez.

-Si,si estoy bien. Y...¿cómo es eso que los animales no pueden evitar acercarse a ti?.¿Tiene truco?. Por que,si es así,yo quiero aprender-le dijo esta,sentándose un poco más cerca de Ryuu,pero,este se concentró tanto en su pregunta,para darle una respuesta satisfactoria,que no se percató de ello.

Se pasaron horas hablando en el parque sobre ningún tema importante. Sobre animales,las cosas que a ambos les gustaba,más o menos como era su vida... Después de aquella charla,ambos se quedaron con la sensación de que conocían al otro de toda la vida y no les resultó para nada desagradable. Pero, los dos tenían que regresar ya a casa. El sol se había ocultado mientras ellos no dejaban de hablar,tan a gusto como estaban,y al día siguiente tenían clases,así que quedaron en verse allí sin falta.

…...

Por supuesto,a la mañana siguiente, Ryuu tenía más ganas que nunca de ir al colegio,donde los gemelos lo estaban esperando pacientemente y sonrieron con ganas cuando lo vieron aparecer.

Pero,este no se dirigió directamente hacia ellos,si no hacia una chica rubia que había alzado el brazo al verlo y que él sonrió ampliamente al verla,con lo que los gemelos entrecerraron los ojos y observaron a la chica de arriba a bajo mientras que Hikari, Akira y los demás estaban empezando a sentir unas malas vibraciones a su alrededor y prefirieron mantenerse alejados de ellos.

Pero,cuando se percataron de la felicidad que transmitía el rostro de Ryuu mientras solo estaba hablando con aquella chica,sus ánimos mejoraron y se miraron el uno al otro,para confirmar si ambos habían visto y sentido lo mismo. Nunca habían visto a Ryuu sonreír de aquel modo y que aquella desconocida lo lograra sin apenas esfuerzo era algo increíble.

Este la llevó al salón especial donde la clase de S.A pasaba sus horas escolares y les presentó a Miharu a todos,sin dejar ni una pequeña objeción,a pesar de que ella notaba las malas miradas de celos que los gemelos le dirigían. Ella no dijo nada al respecto y tomó el té con ellos,haciendo buenas migas con Hikari, Akira y Tasashi. Kei se mantuvo más lejos,como era normal en él,y no le prestó mucha atención a la chica. Los gemelos se sentaron a ambos lados de Ryuu y se sujetaron a sus brazos de una forma muy celosa.

-¿Es normal que se comporten así?-le preguntó esta a Akira,que estaba sirviendo un té de lavanda con una pizca de limón en tazas trasparentes para apreciar los colores,con unos pastelillos de nata y fresas traídas expresamente desde Francia para ese día.

-Sí cuando alguien les puede robar a Ryuu -le contestó,guiñándole el ojo mientras le servía su taza de té y haciendo que ella se sonrojara sobremanera.

-Yo...yo...yo no quiero robarles a Ryuu. Él...él...él y yo solo somos amigos y hemos coincidido en que nos gustan las mismas cosas-dijo,cogiendo su taza e intentando dar un sorbo antes de que la rojez de su rostro se notara sin remedio.

-Si los gemelos se comportan así es que han detectado algo en él. Quien sabe-dijo Hikari casi sin pensar mientras los observaba a ellos y daba un mordisco a un pastel.

Miharu los observó y sus ojos ascendieron poco a poco hasta detenerse en el rostro bello y sonriente de Ryuu,con lo que su sonrojo volvió inmediatamente después,haciéndola que tuviera que apartar la vista de él para tranquilizarse.

Aquello que las chicas le estaban diciendo no podía ser verdad. Ryuu y ella solo eran buenos amigos,¿cierto?. Aunque,entonces,¿a qué venia su nerviosismo y sus sonrojos cuando lo miraban de aquella forma?.

…...

2 meses después, Miharu y Ryuu iban a todas partes juntos,a pesar de que los gemelos no dejaban de quejarse de que este los había dejado a ellos de lado.

Pero,él no podía evitarlo. Amaba estar con ella todo el tiempo,a pesar de que no podía hablar con ella sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Deseaba poder decirle sin miedo alguno que la quería,pero, tenía miedo de lo que ella contestaría y prefería mantener la amistad que perder incluso eso,así que, allí estaban,paseando juntos cerca del parque donde 2 meses atrás se habían conocido por los caprichos del destino.

Se sentaron en el mismo banco que la primera vez que se conocieron,ya que Miharu alego que le dolían algo los pies después de tanto caminar,y se quedaron en silencio,contemplando el cielo, donde las primeras estrellas de la cercana noche ya comenzaban a ser visibles. La Luna estaba en cuarto creciente y parecía una sonrisa en el cielo estrellado,tambien comenzando a brillar conforme el sol se ocultaba finalmente.

-Quien nos hubiera dicho hace 2 meses que nos llevaríamos tan bien,¿verdad?-murmuró Miharu ,con su vista clavada en el cielo.

-Cierto-murmuró Ryuu a su lado,sin saber bien que hacer. No sabía exactamente bien por qué,pero, con el vestido que llevaba aquella noche, blanco,de tirantes y que solo le llegaba a las rodillas,con el cabello suelto y brillante como si fuera seda,nunca la había visto más hermosa. Era la mejor ocasión para confesarse. Y apretó los puños para sacar la fuerza que necesitaba para ello.

-Miharu-la llamó débilmente,haciendo que esta bajara y volviera la cabeza hacia él.-Yo...quisiera decirte que...yo... .

¡Mierda!.¿Por qué ahora no le salían las palabras?.¿Por qué justo ahora,cuando tanto las necesitaba?.¡¿Por qué?.

Pero,o ella tuvo la misma idea o había notado su turbación cuando estaban juntos,ya que,se volvió hacia él e,inclinadose,le besó en los labios. A penas una caricia propiamente dicha,pero,que dejó a este paralizado y sin saber bien que hacer.

-¿Era eso lo que querías confirmar?-le preguntó ella,sonriendo débilmente,sin alejarse demasiado de su cara para observarlo detenidamente.

Este solo pudo asentir,aunque,alzó sus manos lentamente hasta posarlas sobre las mejillas de ella,que disfrutó exquisitamente ante el contacto.

-Pero,yo había pensado más en algo como esto-. Y fusionó sus labios con los de Miharu, robandole el aliento mientras moldeaba sus labios con los suyos. Esta gorjeó bajo él,encantada,y se agarró a sus brazos,apretando estos para que no se alejara de ella. Pero, Ryuu no pensaba hacerlo por nada del mundo ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos por ella eran firmemente correspondidos. Hizo el beso más profundo,consiguiendo entrar en ella con pequeños toques de su lengua y permanecieron así un tiempo incontable,ambos olvidando que se encontraban en un parque a la vista de todo el mundo,que comenzaron a murmurar sobre la desfachatez de la juventud.

Ambos se alejaron un poco el uno del otro,para recuperar algo de aire y avergonzados,ya que ni se habían acordado donde se encontraban.

-Perdona por hacerte pasar por esta vergüenza-le dijo este,con la cara visiblemente encendida de rojo,pero,aun sonriendo dulcemente.

-No te preocupes-le dijo esta sonriendo de igual modo.-Lo único que tenemos que hacer la próxima vez será encontrar un lugar más privado.

Este giró la cabeza de golpe hacia ella,que le apretó la mano,sin poder mirarlo aun a la cara por haberse atrevido a decir aquellas palabras.

¿De donde había sacado el valor?. Eso era algo que ella desconocía. Pero,se alegraba de haberlo hecho si eso significaba que podía estar con Ryuu.

Cuando lo miró,este le sonreía cálidamente a su vez y se sintió dichosa. Dichosa y completa,ya que se había estado sintiéndose algo nerviosa cuando estaba con él,con miedo de hablar. Sus sentimientos por él eran fuertes y había tenido miedo de que alguien,o él mismo,se percatara de estos. Pero, esa vez había sido él el que había comenzado hablar,a pesar de que no pudo continuar. Eso pareció darle el valor que a ella le faltaba para que ambos pudieran confesarse. Y era un alivio.

Ryuu se puso en pie,aun con la mano de Miharu entre las suyas.

-Vamos. Tengo que llevarte pronto a casa. No me gustaría ver cansada por el colegio a la persona que amo-le dijo,dirigiéndole aun la sonrisa que a ella la había vuelto loca la primera vez que la había visto.

Sin importar quien les pudiera estar viendo, Ryuu llevó a Miharu hasta su casa abrazado a ella,sin que esta intentara soltarlo en ningún momento. Por nada del mundo esta permitiría que su príncipe de los animales se le escapara ahora que por fin lo había conseguido.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado,ya que para mi Ryuu es muy tierno y necesitaba a una chica tierna,pero,decidida que estuviera a su lado. Además,a ella tendría que gustarle los animales tanto como a él,ya que sino,su relación se iría a pique.¿Y quien mejor para eso que la hija de un biólogo y veterinario y una investigadora sobre el tratamiento en las especies?. Además, los gemelos me parecían muy plastas. Siempre encima de él,pidiendo su atención y celosos de¡Los animales que este cuidaba!.¿Cómo se puede estar celoso de un inocente e indefenso animal?.( Aunque los leones y los cocodrilos que este tiene no tienen nada de inocentes ni de inofensivos,¿verdad?. Recordemos que casi se comen a Hikari cuando esta entró en la sala de los animales para darles de comer).**

**Además,creo que en el colegio donde van ,Hikari es la única que no viene de una familia con dinero,¿verdad?. Solo me he visto hasta el episodio 16,pero,esa a sido la impresión que me ha dado. ¿Es una escuela para ricos?. Y si es así,¿cómo ha conseguido ella entrar en él?.¿Por sus notas,como en la serie de Ouran High School Host Club,donde Haruhi entró por una beca o algo así?.**

**Bien. Os dejo de dar la tabarra de una vez.**

**Espero veros en otras de mis historias,que ya estoy escribiendo. También espero que disfrutéis de lo poco que queda ya de verano y que empecéis el curso escolar o el trabajo donde estéis con buen pie. Solo faltaría que pasara algo malo justo después de las vacaciones,¿verdad?. Sería horrible. No. Mejor dejamos esa idea y nos despedimos con una sonrisa,¿vale?.**

**:)**

**Y no olvidaos de dejarme reviews,que me animan un montón cuando estoy escribiendo y que me ayudan a sentirme un poco más cerca de todos vosotros.**

**Xao,queridos lectores,y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
